This application proposes work that advances the clinical and translational science of female pelvic floor disorders by continuing collaboration within the Pelvic Floor Disorders Network. The over-arching objective of this application is to contribute the skills and talents of Loyola investigators to on-going studies as well as the design, conduct and dissemination of studies in various stages of planning. Prior PFDN work has highlighted the striking prevalence of female pelvic floor disorders. This application describes the Loyola investigators (including past and on-going contributions), the potential participant population (including clinical volume numbers), facilities (including clinical and translational capabilities) and a concept for a proposed clinical study with concomitant translational aims. The proposal also describes our prior contributions as evidence of continuing success for the next funding cycle. Mixed urinary incontinence (MUI) is the area of research focus in the brief concept for the research proposal. Specifically, the concept proposes the broad skeleton design for a randomized clinical trial with 2-year follow-up to study women with MUI who plan surgery for treatment of stress urinary incontinence. Three specific aims are planned for the concept. The clinical aim is to determine the utility of peri-operative urge urinary incontinence therapy on peri-operative urinary incontinence symptoms and urinary incontinence-related bother over two years. The second aim is translational and will continue PFDN work on describing the peri-operative urinary microbiome. In addition, the investigators will assess recruitment and retention issues for such a study. This work will scientifically complement the PFDN's established line of investigation which has been started as a supplementary study to the ABC (Anticholinergic and Botulinum Comparison) trial. RELEVANCE: American women are affected by pelvic floor disorders, including urinary incontinence, pelvic organ prolapse and fecal incontinence, yet there is insufficient clinical and translational science to provide effective, durable treatment. The etiology and pathophysiology of these common conditions are grossly understudied. Resources are required to seek clinical and translational advances in female pelvic floor disorders.